Pressure washers are often used to provide a substantially constant flow of fluid at an increased pressure to a work surface or object for cleaning of that surface or object. Pressure washers often include a pump for increasing the pressure of fluid provided therefrom, a path for fluid flowing from the pump discharge, and a wand or similar output device that can be held by the user to direct the relatively high pressure flow to the object or surface to be cleaned. A nozzle is often attached to the output device that includes a wand. Some nozzles provide output flow in a single cylindrical stream, multiple parallel streams, or planar fluid flows.